


There is nothing I do better than revenge

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, High School, Midtown High, POV Flash Thompson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Following the events of the broken nose incident in my other story, Flash torments Peter. Basically one where Peter is extremely sweet and apologetic and Flash is just angry and jealous. But we get to see his POV.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149





	There is nothing I do better than revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events of my previous story, Some Things We Don’t Talk About. But you don’t have to read it to understand this one.

Flash was sitting in chemistry class with a baseball cap covering most of his face. His nose still burned from Peter Parker crunching it with his knuckles. 

That’s right, the sweet golden boy that everyone in Midtown High loved had sucker punched Flash right in the face. Sure, maybe Flash had provoked him; he might have said a few uncalled for things, but that didn’t give the golden boy a right to punch him. 

The worst part about it was Flash’s mother refused to do a single thing. She wouldn’t even take him to a hospital. Flash had to call a cab and go there himself. Fortunately he was going to be fine as the doctor put it, but Flash’s pride didn’t feel fine. 

Normally, he took joy picking on Peter Parker for multiple reasons. For one, it made him more popular. Flash never had friends. People didn’t like him enough to get to know him. Everyone thought he was a spoiled rich kid riding on Daddy’s coattails. He learned that the hard way, in elementary school, when his so called friends only wanted to sleep over at his house so they could play with his toys, but not him. Since then, Flash figured if the world was only going to see him as a rich arrogant man’s son, then he would act like a rich man’s son.

Throughout high-school, Flash tried to gain popularity, and it worked to an extent. His money gained him instant popularity, but his picking on Peter gained him laughs, and likability. People liked when he made fun of Parker. They thought it was funny. Therefore, they liked Flash. 

The second more important reason Flash bully's Peter is because the kid is so damn nice. It’s not normal. Everyone loves him. Everyone. It’s not fair. Flash’s own father loved Peter Parker and his academic success more than Flash’s. 

It was always, “Why can’t you be the president of the debate team? If you worked harder you could be included in that student related achievement publication too. You should have won the perfect attendance award like that kid, Peter Parker.”

He never complimented Flash on any of his achievements, but he sure as hell complimented Peter. 

Flash joined the academic decathlon so he could impress his father, but he was an alternate and despite Parker being absent all the time, the kid never missed the decathlon when it counted. 

Peter had everything handed to him. Teachers would give him extra time to complete his assignments because he was still ‘grieving’ the death of his uncle. His uncle died a year ago, but apparently according to the school counselor, there is no time limit on grief. So the teachers were forced to be lenient. 

He was always cutting class. Everyone thinks he’s such a good kid because he apologizes for everything and he looks at you with those sad little puppy eyes, but Flash can see right through it. Parker was bad. He skipped class, lied through his teeth daily, and as of recently started assaulting people. The kid was a rotten apple, but no one could see it except for Flash. 

The bell rang, startling Flash from his thoughts. His fellow classmates finished scribbling their last notes before slamming their notebooks shut and stuffing them into their backpacks. 

“Do questions 1-4 on page 238 for homework.” Their teacher said as the students quickly scurried out of the classroom. 

Flash slug his book bag over his shoulder when he saw Parker standing by his desk looking nervous. He had one arm wrapped around his stomach like his anxiety was making his stomach churn, and he looked sad, like someone kicked his puppy type of sad. What a typical act from a mastermind actor. 

“What do _you_ want?” Flash snarled. 

“I just wanted to say, I’m really sorry for the other day. I shouldn’t have hit you. It’s just, I was having a bad day and you said something about my parents and something went off in my mind, and I -yeah. I’m sorry though. Really I am. There’s no excuse for what I did. I’m sorry, Flash.” 

Flash snorted. The whole situation was ridiculous. There golden boy Parker was again, apologizing like always. He didn’t mean a word of what he was saying, even if he was gripping the bottom of his sweater tightly and hunching his shoulders to make himself look as small and innocent as possible. 

Instead of dignifying him with a response, Flash shoved past, brushing his shoulder against Peter’s and smirking as the golden boy let out a shocked squeak. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Flash had been stewing about his earlier conversation with Peter. Golden boy should feel sorry. Of course he probably wasn’t, but even if he was truly sorry, that didn’t fix Flash’s broken nose. Peter Parker needed to pay. 

Flash got up from his table in the cafeteria and moved to an empty seat across from where Peter, MJ and Ned were sitting. Maybe if he heard them discussing something embarrassing he could use that against Parker. Instead all he heard was belly laughing and friendly insults. He watched as Ned and Peter did a secret handshake, feeling his chest burn with rage. 

When MJ dropped her cookie on the floor, and Peter let her eat his instead, Flash couldn’t take it anymore. 

He shot up from the table with a carton of milk and walked behind Peter. The whole crew turned their heads to look at him. 

“Hey...” Ned trailed off before regaining his focus, “Flash...uh...What are you doing here?”

“Delivering a message,” Flash grabbed Peter’s shirt collar, and dumped the carton of milk down his chest. “You’re not forgiven.”

MJ leaped out of her seat, fist clenched at her side while Ned was grabbing as many napkins as he could find. Peter hunched his shoulders, wincing. 

“Holy cow.” Ned mumbled to himself as he gently dabbed at Peter’s soaked shirt. 

“Peter, are you okay?” MJ asked, not taking her eyes off of Flash. 

“Y-Yeah ‘m just wet.” 

“That’s so not cool, bro.” Ned said, while he grabbed another gigantic wad of napkins.

Flash tossed the empty milk carton in the trashcan like a pro basketball player, then bowed in front of his audience before walking away from them with the middle finger held in the air. 

He could feel MJ burning a hole in the back of his head, and he heard a bunch of people in the cafeteria talking in hushed whispers as he passed them. Good. 

Flash was feeling much better during 7th period, PE class. Parker arrived late, with an excuse from the nurses office. It was obvious the boy needed a pair of new clothes which is why he was late. It was obvious to anyone who paid attention his new shirt was blue instead of white. 

As Peter was changing in the locker room, Flash decided to snap a picture of him in his underwear and post it on social media, tagging @small on his lower half. 

There was a great satisfaction to be had in watching Peter turn fifty shades of red when he looked at his phone in eighth period. 

Once school was over, Flash had to attend three meetings. One of them was for the academic decathlon. Mr. Harrington rapped his fingers against the desk, checking his watch. They were waiting for Peter, once again. 

“I guess we can start without him. Flash, go ahead and cover for him.”

At that very moment, Peter burst through the door, stuffing something red and blue into his backpack. 

“Sorry! I’m here.” He took a seat next to MJ, letting out a sigh for relief. Flash watched in bitter resentment as MJ brushed over his hand with her thumb, and whispered something in his ear. Some people have all the luck. 

“Peter, I’m so glad you’re here.” Mr. Harrington said. Flash rolled his eyes. “Never mind, Flash. We don’t need you to take over after all.”

“Of course you don’t.” Flash mumbled. 

“I was just explaining to the group that more than 230 students from 26 different schools will compete in the New York State Academic Decathlon this month. The event is going to be held at Bronx High School of Science which isn’t very far from us. Therefore, we have been tasked with privilege of creating posters to encourage our fellow student body to come support the tigers at Bronx. Now, we should split into four teams -“

“I want to be on your team!” Cindy shouted, linking arms with her friend Sally. Abraham threw his arms out over the desk. 

“I wanted to be with you, Cindy.” 

“We can have one group of three.” Mr. Harrington said. Flash smiled in amusement as Ned, MJ, and Peter shared a sad look. The poor geek squad was going to have to split up. But which one would get Peter? Ned, his best friend since middle school? Or MJ, his secret admirer? 

Flash decided to make it easier on them. “I’ll take Peter.”

The entire room turned their eyes towards him. Warmth builds up in Flash’s chest as Peter clings to MJ’s arm like a dying man clings to life. 

“It’ll be fun.” Flash said, a smug tug at the corner of his lips. 

“Excellent,” Mr. Harrington said, before looking around the room. “Tiny and Charlie, I assume you two will work together, and Ned and MJ, you will be a team, yes?”

The two pairs nodded, and Mr. Harrington passed out packets of markers and four large banners. 

“All right, let’s go find a place for this to be decorated and hung. A little bit of fun today to switch things up on you.” Mr. Harrington said as he led the group down the hall.

Cindy looked like she might faint, whispering over and over again to Sally about how they needed to study. Once they were in the main hallway, Mr. Harrington instructed them to choose a wall and start decorating. 

“This is a good spot.” Flash said, looking at the wall farthest away from the others.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed softly. “This will do.”

He laid the banner out on the floor, smoothing over the wrinkled spots while Flash towered over him. But Peter doesn’t look scared. Flash doesn’t think Peter’s ever felt intimidated in his life. 

“It’s hard not being with your friends, huh?” Flash smirked. “I bet you expected to be curled up with MJ right now, talking, laughing, kissing-“

“Flash.” Peter cut him off, “Stop.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just, you make it so obvious that you want in her pants -“

Peter blanched, “I don’t - that’s not -“

“And we all know you have a small -“

“Flash, I said I was sorry. I meant it, okay? I know I shouldn’t have hurt you, but I can’t do anything about it so can you please stop picking on me. Do you want me to pay your doctor bills? I can ask Mr. Stark if he would be willing to do that. I’m sure he would.”

Flash scoffed, “Ask Tony Stark. Yeah right.”

“I intern for him, so it’s possible.”

Flash clenched his fists. There golden boy goes again, bragging about his perfect life.

“Do you really think that money is going to make up for everything you did?” 

Peter shrugged, “I guess not. I’m just trying to help. Tell me what you want me to do so you can forgive me and stop messing with me so much. I mean, you’ve always picked on me, but this is ridiculous.”

“You want me to forgive you?” Flash asked, voice cold. He was still hovering over Peter. 

“Yes.”

“Like everyone else forgives you?”

“What?”

“You know, like how Mr. Harrington forgives you for being late... how your friends forgive you for ditching them... how the principal forgives you for walking out of detention?”

Peter blinked. “Yeah, yeah, I guess I want you to forgive me like they did.”

“Okay, Parker, I’ll forgive you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. After this,” Flash bent over to where Peter was crouched, and gripped his underwear. Yanking as hard as he could, Flash pulled the cotton fabric tightly upwards before releasing him. 

Peter shot up, grunting. He swatted at Flash’s arm angrily. 

“Oh come on!” 

Flash burst out laughing, almost falling over, and the other kids turned to look at him. Peter was mortified, humiliation settling deep within his bones and a million self-conscious thoughts raced through his head. 

The sound of Flash’s laughter blurred in Peter’s mind, but the sound of his own heartbeat took over. He felt like every eye in the hallway was trained on him. Peter bolted. He kept his head down, trying to hold it together, as he ran down the hallway around the corner and into the boy’s bathroom.

Everyone was eerily quiet with the exception of Flash’s dying laughter. 

Then, Cindy, with her long silky black hair, stood up and threw her markers on the ground as hard as she could. 

“What is wrong with you?!” She screamed. 

Now Cindy was always too tense and too high-strung. Emotional outbursts from her were regular, but not with such passionate malevolence. She might as well have stuck her middle finger in the air and cursed in four different languages because the look she was giving Flash could kill. 

“That wasn’t funny.” She spat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yeah, man, not cool.” Abraham added.

“Relax, he’s fine.” Flash said, the smile fading from his face. 

Ned got up from his spot on the floor and slowly went to follow Peter. 

“Oh what? Are you going to hold his hand? Guys, he’s fine.” Flash yelled but Ned ignored him not bothering to look at him as he passed. 

Flash couldn’t believe it. Everyone was ganging up on him. Actually, he could believe it. Of course everyone was going to take precious puppy-dog-eyed Peter Parker’s side. King of deception, mastermind of getting everyone to like him, Peter, would have a fan squad ready to back him up the second something bad happens to him. This was so expected. One girl was shaking her head with disgust.

“What Sally? You got something to say?” 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do.” The girl all but shouted, “Peter is a nice boy and yet, you always try to hurt him. Even when he shows you compassion by not ratting on you to the principal, or breaking your nose, and we all know he could break your nose, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t hurt you because he is kind, which is more than you deserve. It just - it makes me sick to be completely honest.” She tossed the markers on top of her poster and walked out of the school. Cindy quickly followed her. 

“Nice one.” MJ congratulates him.

Flash slumped his shoulders, turning back to the blank banner in front of him. The disapproving faces were too much to bear. 

Meanwhile, Peter was hiding behind one of the bathroom stalls refusing to come out.

“It wasn’t that bad, bro. No one noticed.” Ned tried. 

“Everyone noticed, Ned.”

“Okay, yeah, so everyone noticed.” Ned couldn’t lie to his friend, even if it might have spared his feelings. A loud groan from Peter indicated to Ned that he might want to be a little less blunt. “Hey! At least you weren’t wearing any embarrassing underwear. You could have been in tight white briefs, but you weren’t. Boxers are totally cool.”

“I just want to die.” Peter mumbled, aware that he was being a little over dramatic but also feeling like his high-school life was officially over. 

”Bro, come on. We got to get back out there and keep moving on. It’s like Captain America says -“

“Mr. Stark doesn’t really like Captain America right now. Can we not quote him?”

“Oh. Sorry man. How about what Tony always says?”

“What does Tony always say?” Peter asked, opening the door stall just a smidge to smirk at Ned.

“Try, try again?” Ned shrugged.

Peter snorted and shoved open the stall.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Named your fear must be, before banish it you can.”

Peter laughed, playfully shoving Ned into the sink, “That’s Yoda, not Mr. Stark.”

Ned chuckled. “I always thought Iron Man was sort of our Yoda, you know?”

Peter grinned, “I’ll be sure to tell him that.” He looked in the mirror and sighed. At least he didn’t cry, so there were no tear-streaks or red puffiness to worry about. “Come on, Ned, we might as well get this over with.” 

His friend wrapped an arm around his neck. “I really am sorry.” He whispered before they walked out of the bathroom. 

Everyone looked up at them. Peter didn’t acknowledge anyone, but he went back to his poster and crouched down again. He grabbed the pack of markers. 

“Did you fix yourself there, Parker?” Flash asked, patting his back.

“Do you want to paint it blue or yellow?”

Flash frowned, “Are you just going to pretend it didn’t happen?”

Peter stood up, lips tugged downward, “What do you want me to say, Flash? You win. You got me. I already said I’m sorry, like a million times. There’s nothing else I can do. Now do you want to paint this blue or yellow?”

Flash sighed, “I was thinking we could do both.”

“Both would work.” Peter agreed.

“All right,” Flash ran a hand through his hair and chewed on his bottom lip contemplating Peter’s behavior. He was torn between being angry about how easy Peter was handling this, but also disappointed that Peter was being so easy on him. He expected another fight, or at least a few swear words. Peter should be furious. After all, what Flash did was ridiculously insensitive. Maybe what everyone was saying was true. Maybe Peter was a nice kid and this wasn’t an act. If that was the case then Flash thinks he just might hate Peter more. Because if that were true, then Peter Parker was too perfect, and that would mean Flash was simply a jackass. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, a look inside Flash’s mind. I know he was a bit of a jerk, but I have another story planned which might redeem him. As for Peter, that boy needs some serious hugs. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (◠‿◠)


End file.
